


Z wyznaniem miłości na ustach

by janekburza (kasssumi)



Series: mcu plus netflix [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post Avengers Infinity War, no happy ending, post netflix defenders, post netflix jessica jones season 2, spoilery do defenders i infinity war
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: Życie prywatne Foggy’ego jest ruiną, odkąd stracił Matta, a naśladowca Daredevila nie pomaga mu pozbierać się po tym wszystkim.





	Z wyznaniem miłości na ustach

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) i [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) za przejrzenie i zbetowanie.

Foggy nie był ostatnio zbyt zadowolony ze swojego życia. To mało powiedziane. Doskonale wiedział, kiedy wszystko zaczęło się walić, ale do całkowitej ruiny doprowadziło coś innego. 

Kłótnię z Mattem i ich, ach, z braku lepszego słowa, rozstanie, mógł wytrzymać, bo po kłótni zawsze można się pogodzić. Ba, Foggy planował porozmawiać z Mattem, spróbować znowu być jego przyjacielem, mimo że tym razem nie cierpiałby tylko z powodu swojej nieodwzajemnionej miłości do niego, ale i ze zmartwienia, czy Matt, skaczący po dachach i obijający twarze kryminalistom, czy ten właśnie Matt wróci do domu cały. Na “i zdrowy” wiedział, że nawet nie ma co liczyć. Pogodził się już z uczuciem bezradności w jednej sferze swojego życia dotyczącej Matta, więc planował to samo zrobić również z tą. Nie mógł liczyć na to, że Matt przestanie być Daredevilem, tak samo, jak nie mógł liczyć na to, że Matt kiedyś pokocha go w taki sam sposób i tak mocno, jak Foggy kocha jego.

Jego życie z dnia na dzień zawaliło się wtedy, kiedy Matt nie wrócił na posterunek. Po tym, kiedy sam Foggy pomógł mu wymknąć się razem z Jessicą, Lukiem i Randem, ba!, kiedy Foggy podał Mattowi jego strój i wysłał go, on sam, Foggy Nelson, wysłał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela na śmierć.

Od tamtego czasu życie Foggy’ego było ruiną. Jedynym, co utrzymywało go w funkcjonalnym stanie, była jego praca. Zanurzył się w niej tak bardzo, że nie do końca pojmował, co się dzieje z Hogarth, aż nie było za późno. Nie był w stanie… zapanować nad swoim życiem, mógł tylko zapanować nad sprawami swoich klientów, bo to nie wymagało od niego niczego osobistego. 

Dlatego kiedy zaczęły pojawiać się plotki, że Daredevil wrócił, Foggy najpierw poczuł przypływ nadziei. Daredevil znowu biegał w czarnych ciuchach, więc kto inny mógłby nosić tę głupią szarfę na oczach i nadal powalać złoczyńców? Zaraz jednak zalała Foggy’ego krew. Gdyby to był Matt, to przyszedłby do niego. Na pewno.

Ktoś śmiał kopiować Matta? Ktoś śmiał zająć jego miejsce? Ktoś myślał, że ma prawo udawać Daredevila? 

Poczucie frustracji urosło w Foggym nie z powodu tych wszystkich pytań, na które odpowiedzią najwyraźniej było “tak, ktoś śmiał”, tylko przez to, że nie mógł z tym nic zrobić. Coś w nim pękło i poczuł silną potrzebę… uderzenia czegoś. Czegokolwiek. Chciał zagłuszyć w sobie tę frustrację, więc pierwszym, co zrobił, to zrzucił książki na ziemię, a później wszystko potoczyło się niczym lawina. Poprzewracane fotele i ława, rozbite talerze i szklanki, a Foggy nadal czuł, jak szumi mu w głowie ze złości.

Nie był w stanie rozejrzeć się za czymś, co jeszcze może zniszczyć, bo do pomieszczenia wpadła ta właśnie osoba, przez którą Foggy zniszczył swoje mieszkanie. Mężczyzna w czarnym ubraniu, w pozie oznaczającej przygotowanie do walki, skierowany w stronę, gdzie stał Foggy.

— Czego?! — warknął Foggy, samemu zaciskając pięści i przybierając obronną pozę. — Myślisz, że możesz sobie wchodzić obcym ludziom do domów? Myślisz, że możesz go udawać? Że skoro go udajesz, to wszystko ci wolno, co?

— Jesteś sam? — zapytał szeptem nieznajomy, prostując się niepewnie. — Słyszałem… 

Nieznajomy nie dokończył. Wyprostował się i oparł o ścianę, odetchnąwszy głęboko, jakby z ulgą.

— Nie wiem, co sobie myślałeś — burknął Foggy, unosząc z podłogi potłuczoną butelkę. Zawsze jakaś broń. — Ale żaden daredevilopodobny naśladowca nie ma czego tu szukać.

— Foggy… — powiedział cicho mężczyzna, na co Foggy zamarł. Najpierw chciał zapytać, skąd zna jego imię, ale tak naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć. Otworzył usta, aby ponownie warknąć na mężczyznę, ale wtedy on podszedł bliżej. Foggy poczuł, jakby uszło z niego całe powietrze. Wszędzie poznałby tę szczękę. — Foggy — powtórzył mężczyzna… Matt, to musiał być Matt. Ściągnął szal z głowy i Foggy mógł doskonale zobaczyć jego bladą twarz, podbite oko i ranę na czole. — Foggy, to ja.

Do Foggy’ego powoli docierało to, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Upuścił butelkę na ziemię i cofnął się parę kroków, aż doszedł do ściany, o którą mógł się oprzeć.

— To cały czas byłeś ty? Nie było żadnego naśladowcy? — zapytał słabo. Matt stał w miejscu i przypatrywał mu się intensywnie, ale pokręcił głową. Foggy westchnął głęboko. — Ani razu… ani razu nie pomyślałeś, aby dać mi znać, że… że żyjesz? — Pod koniec tego pytania nie dało się ukryć, że Foggy ma problem z mówieniem normalnie, bo zbierało mu się na płacz. Dzielnie powstrzymał łzy, oddychając głęboko.

Matt przełknął tak głośno, że Foggy słyszał to z drugiego końca pokoju. Na pewno wyczuł, co się z Foggym dzieje, i doskonale wiedział, że tylko siła woli i ściana za plecami pozwalają mu stać na nogach. 

— Posłałem… posłałem cię na śmierć…

— Foggy…

— … myślałem, że nie… nie żyjesz… — kontynuował Foggy, jakby Matt wcale się nie odezwał. Mówił wolniej, z przerwami, ale chciał wyrzucić z siebie wszystko. — A ty sobie… latasz w prze-przebraniu… jakby nigdy nic.

— To nie tak — powiedział od razu Matt, odrzucając szal ze złością na ziemię. Przeczesał ręką włosy, a później zacisnął na nich pięść. Jego oczy spoglądały szaleńczo we wszystkie strony, jakby nie mógł się skupić i nagle nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje, ani gdzie jest Foggy. — To… nie… tak — powtórzył słabo. Podszedł dwa kroki w bok, prawie potykając się o wyłamaną nogę z ławy, i oparł się ciężko o przewrócony fotel.

— To nie tak? — zapytał cicho Foggy, po czym siąknął nosem. Matt zacisnął pięści.

— Byłem… Uratowano mnie — zaczął ochryple Matt. Przetarł szybko oczy wierzchem dłoni. — Długa historia. Chciałbym. Chciałbym ci ją opowiedzieć, później. — Wzrok Matta w końcu skupił się na Foggym. — Nie mogłem stanąć przed tobą wcześniej. Wstydziłem się. Nie byłem… — Odetchnął i zaczął jeszcze raz: — Miałeś rację. Wszystko, czego się bałeś, stało się. Naraziłem cię i Karen, bo wiedzieliście, kim jestem. Że jestem Daredevilem. 

— Nie tylko tego się obawiałem — przerwał Foggy. Był już spokojniejszy; jakby widok Matta, który nie jest w pełni opanowany, sprawił, że on sam wziął się w garść. — To nie było nawet pierwsze na liście rzeczy, których się obawiałem.

— Wiem — wychrypiał Matt. Zaśmiał się sucho i opuścił głowę. — I stało się to też, prawda? Myślałeś, że. Że zginąłem. Nigdy nie chciałem cię zostawiać. Nigdy. Nie tak — dodał szybko. — Nie tak, bez możliwości zobaczenia cię ponownie. 

— Matt. — Foggy poczekał, aż Matt uniesie głowę i spojrzy na niego. — Matt, proszę.

Foggy nie do końca wiedział, o co prosi, ale Matt niemal zawsze wiedział, czego Foggy potrzebuje. Przeskoczył przez fotel i szybkimi krokami przemierzał salon, depcząc po potłuczonym szkle i porcelanie, nie zwracając uwagi na nic innego – patrząc tylko na Foggy’ego. Kiedy uniósł ręce, Foggy zrozumiał jego zamiar i odsunął się od ściany, aby przysunąć się do niego. 

Nagle coś w twarzy Matta się zmieniło; jego oczy i nozdrza rozszerzyły się, wziął głęboki oddech i przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej.

— Foggy — powiedział gorączkowo. — Foggy, kocham cię.

Serce Foggy’ego zrobiło fikołka. Byli naprzeciwko siebie, dzielił ich jedynie jeden krok, Foggy już zarzucał ręce na ramiona Matta…

I wtedy Matt rozpłynął się w powietrzu, zamieniając się w kupkę popiołu, lądując na tym samym szkle i porcelanie, przez które wcześniej się spieszył. 

Foggy przez chwilę zamarł z wyciągniętymi rękoma, patrząc na wirujący między nimi popiół, po czym runął na ziemię, upadając twardo kolanami na podłogę i podpierając się dłońmi. Ból od skaleczeń był jakby przyćmiony, tak samo wszystkie inne zmysły Foggy’ego, bo mógł tylko patrzeć w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą znajdował się Matt.

Wydawał się… taki prawdziwy. Foggy’emu w ogóle nie przyszło do głowy, że to wszystko mogło mu się przywidzieć. Że jego umysł coś sobie ubzdurał i przedstawił Foggy’emu coś, czego tak bardzo pragnął. Matta. Matta, który do niego wraca, Matta, który wyznaje mu miłość.

Foggy zadrżał i wycofał się, aby usiąść na ziemi w miejscu, gdzie nic potłuczonego go nie zrani, nic nie wbije się w jego już zranione dłonie. Nie mógł już powstrzymać szlochu. Pocierał przedramionami nos i oczy, ale nie próbował przestać płakać, dopóki nie usłyszał poruszenia na zewnątrz. Kiedy do jego uszu dotarły krzyki i wybuchy, podniósł się i czym prędzej podszedł do okna, wyglądając na zewnątrz.

Chaos. Nie było innego słowa, aby opisać to, co się działo. Nawet inwazja sześć lat temu nie wywołała takiej paniki, takiego strachu. Kosmitów łatwiej przełknąć niż rozpływających się nagle w powietrzu ludzi.

Foggy złapał się za serce i odwrócił od okna. Jego wzrok spoczął na czarnym szalu leżącym na podłodze. Podniósł go i przycisnął do nosa, a kiedy poczuł ten przykry, ale znajomy zapach potu Matta, przytulił szal do piersi. Podświadomie wiedział, że zaraz będzie wykonywał wiele telefonów, miał nadzieję, że do niego też będą wydzwaniać, ale teraz nie miał do tego głowy. 

Teraz liczyło się to, że odzyskał Matta na chwilę, na krótką, o wiele za krótką chwilę, że był to Matt, który wrócił w końcu do niego, który nawet wyznał, że go kocha, który zginął z wyznaniem miłości na ustach. 

Łzy znowu zaczęły spływać po policzkach Foggy’ego, ale nie był w stanie szlochać. Ze strachu nie mógł się ruszyć. Przez tęsknotę, żal, miłość i rozpacz mógł jedynie stać w miejscu i drżeć.

Matt tu był. Matt go kochał. 

Tym razem również nie znaleziono ciała, ale Foggy na własne oczy widział, że Matt już nie wróci.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
